7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Data Science Core (DSC) is to advance multidisciplinary, multimethod approaches to research design and methodology, data analysis, and data sharing in order to enhance prevention research, training, and data sharing related to parenting in the context of opioid use on a national scale. The Data Science Core (DSC) will serve as a key resource for the PWO Prevention Center by: (a) supporting the integration and harmonization of data across the three Research Projects, data from the Pilot and Training Core, and data from existing local and national data resources; (b) supporting data sharing with internal and external investigators and the public; (c) providing research design and multivariate data analysis support for incoming data, including novel approaches such as SMART trial designs and machine learning approaches; and (d) supporting data science training for Early Career Scientists. We will build upon prior work within our UO-OHSU collaborative investigative team and draw upon recent data science and data sharing innovations within NIH that our investigators are members of (e.g., NIDA?s ABCD initiative, the Office of the Director?s ECHO consortium) to integrate quantitative, neurocognitive, and intervention methodologies that cross-cut our thematically-integrated Center. To iterate the synergy across the Center, the DSC will also provide support and training to Center investigators and Early Career Scientists, interfacing with the Administrative and Pilot & Training Core aims of seeding the next generation of researchers. Our efforts are grounded in an exceptionally strong infrastructure provided by the Presidential Data Science Initiative at the UO, which includes training activities in data science that will serve students and Center scientists. The DSC will provide services to the Research Projects, Pilots, and external researchers in integrated ways that will create efficiencies in effort and create new opportunities to facilitate improvements in parenting among individuals and families affected by opioid use. Consistent with our data sharing approach and goals, all software and data will be designed to allow for release and use by the broader scientific community.